Camping
by Brusome
Summary: Master Hand has cancelled the tournament so that he can go to Hawaii. So, everybody needs to find something to do. Peach has an idea.. Guess what it is. How will it go? Heck knows! CHAPTER THREE NOW UP!
1. The Idea

**Another random one for the Brusome book set : )  
So let's go, go, go, baby!**

**(PS if you don't like utter randomness, find a different story…)**

**You have been warned!**

Another eventful brawl tournament; everyone had a pack of pretty pink bunny plasters at the ready (apart from Mario, pink and red is so clique) and they were all congratulating the winner, Sonic the Hedgehog. But, however, this wasn't very popular between the brawlers.

"I should have won! Stupid Wario and his amazing fart, I almost died!"

"What? How did he win? He has never been in this game before! Bitch."

"If my purple Pikmin hadn't gone a diet, I would have won. Grr…"

From out of nowhere, the booming banging voice of Master Hand overtook everybody's conscience.

"Brawlers!" He screamed, worse than Jigglypuff's singing, "I have an announcement! Next week's tournament has been cancelled, this was not of my choice, and it isn't my fault that my holiday to, erm, Hawaii, is next week! With a lot of sexy hand's without gloves! Wit woo! Anyway, ciao, my poor little thespians, while I'm off to, la la la, Hawaii!"

"No, no way! Dude! That ain't cool, me bruv!"

"Cut it out Olimar, you're not cool, you're not hip!"

"Excuuuuuuse me! I think you'll find that I am indeed cool, Lucas! Brap."

"Immature."

"Shut you're mouth, Marth. You're the one who screams when your Pop Tart pops!"

"Nyeh!" (interesting word for a raspberry, huh?)

"Hello? Guys?" Peach screamed, "We'll find something to do . . . One way or another, as a matter of fact, I know exactly what! I've written a list!" As she explained, she popped a handy dandy little notebook out of her pocket.

"Oh, great," Zelda moaned, "It isn't picking peaches is it?"

"Erm," Peach hesitated, crossing that idea off the list.

"Is it cleaning off your umbrella collection?" Snake proclaimed, lifting an eyebrow.

"Pfft, pfft, no way!" Peach stuttered, crossing _that_ off the list.

"Oh, wait, do we have to assist Toad in recreating a life-size model of his mushroom kingdom out of mushrooms?" Ness piped up, sarcastically.

"ACTUALLY, THE MODEL IS GOING TO BE MADE OUT OF MARSHMELLOWS, SO IN YOUR FACE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF WARIO POO THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT, NOR KNOWS ABOUT, SO TO BE HONEST . . . _Please shut your cakehole, darling_." said Peach. Ness was utterly lost for words. Peach continued, "So, you didn't want to pick peaches, clean my umbrellas or make a marshmallow model of the mushroom kingdom, so I put forward, that we go CAMPING!"

"Excuse me? That's perfect! Where?" Mario chirped.

"Kirby's Green Greens!" Peach screamed.

"You what? That smelly place with the tree that trys to blow your head off? No thanks!" shouted (Zero Suit) Samus.

"Well, tough titty!" Peach chimed, "You can come with us, or stay here with Wario. Your choice!"

"Perhaps we'll go camping, then. Even on Green Greens..." Samus shivered, at the thought of staying at the Brawl Mansion with Wario, and the week after they won the competition for a years supply of beans as well.

"Wahoo! We're going camping! We're going camping!" said Peach, doing a merry little happy dance, "I devised a list of who's going to do what! Yahoo yahoo!"

_Job List YAYAYAYAY!_

_Peach- Supremo proffesor of all things bright and great  
Mario- Assistant xoxoxoxo  
Kirby & Jigglypuff- Dancers YAY  
Luigi- Get chains  
Ike- Check chains  
Snake- Tie up Wario to a tree  
Olimar- Perform some weird ceremony  
Lucas & Ness- Use PK Fire whatsitmajiggah, and then roast Wario on the fire YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!  
Other people- Eat, sleep, have fun!  
Samus- Pole dance for men (take suit off, because for a while, the author of this thought Samus was a bloke, to be honest)  
Link- Stripper for girlies WEEEEEEEEE RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWKKKKKKKKKKKK FO' EVAH!  
Jigglypuff- Sing us lullabies_

"Girls do so not rock forever."

"Don't eat me! FEEEEEEEEEEEEERT!"

"I have to sing AND dance?!?"

"Why does my name have xoxox by it?"

"SHUT UP!" Peach screamed, "I have a smash ball here, and if you're not careful, I will glow like a rainbow and make you all snooze and I will eat lotsa' peaches!"

The arguement continued... PEACH FINAL SMASH!

Do do do do do do do! (music yarrr)

"Sleeping brawlers! Peaches! Yay!" Peach squealed, "We'll set out tomorrow!"

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEVIEW!**


	2. Travelling Part One

"Chop chop! Time to camp! Huzaar!" screamed Peach, banging her pans down the hall to wake the brawlers, "Come on people! The early bird catches the worm! Meet me in the hallway in ten minutes, chop chop chop!" And on that note, she went don't the hall, packing her pan's in her pink suitcase patterened with, guess what, peaches, and packed with a peach covered sleeping bag, peach flavoured toothpaste, peach covered toothbrush and Toad. After about twenty minutes, almost every brawler was downstairs, apart from...

"WARIIIIIIO!" Peach shreiked at the top of her petité (not full of peaches) lungs, "Get yo lazy ass down here, baby!"

"FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERT!" came from Wario's room.

"I suppose, that, erm, we will be leaving, then." stuttered Zelda, holding her nose.

"No way, hosé! If he has a shat in the woods, he could kill some serious meat!" Kirby exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly, "I might be foxy Kirby!"

"We're not eating foxes," said, guess who, the fox conviently named Fox.

"Hows about wolf Kirby?"

"Not that eating wolves," said, guess again, the wolf called Wolf.

"FINE! Falcon Kirby!"

"No falcons, please," said Falco, suprise suprise. Kirby was entirely enfuriated, so he swallowed Falco and became...

_Faaaaaalco Kiiiiirby!_

"Kirby, you nincompoop! We needed Falco!" Peach sighed, angrily, "For... Err... Perhaps... Maybe... Carry on! Off we go, heading for Green Greens! Kirby, lead the way!"

"Come on guys! Let's go go go!" Kirby skipped jollily out of the doors of the mansion, "This way, folks!"

"Do we really have to go with Kirby?" Mario whispered to Luigi, "He, I mean she, I mean, whatever it is, is a freak." Peach overheard this, so she stomped on Mario's foot, and he fell off the cliff. (What cliff? I don't know, there's a cliff get over it)

"Let's sing a song to pass the time!" Jigglypuff screamed.

"What, Jigglypuff talks?"

"Well, duuh, it's from a rescue team!"

"What can we sing?" Peach pondered, hand on chin, "I KNOWW! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE..._ Erm, erm..._ TREE WITH A MOUTH! THE WONDERFUL TREE OF GREEN GREENS!"

Peach can't sing. Boo her.

The entire gang covered their ears, from her singing.

"I know! Instead of walking all the way," Lucas pointed out, ignorantly, "Let's go in the teleporter we normally go in! Yes, that's a good idea!"

"NO! We're getting some exercise!" Peach shouted, stomping her foot and stepping on one of those stars that shoot you up in the air and you come down with a THHWACK, and she landed on Lucas and he shot off the same cliff Mario did. Ness committed suicide. How bad.

"...Nobody moves him anyway," Link shrugged, "Let's carry on going, people!"

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAA!" Jigglypuff sang, jollily.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Nooooooooooo! _Nooooooooo._ Zzz..." The brawlers wept in unison, and fell asleep to Jigglypuff's song...

**Will they ever get to Green Greens? Will Mario, Lucas and Ness survive? Has Wario finished farting?  
Tune in next time. REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	3. Travelling Part Two

"Zzz... Zzz... Huh?" Peach had just woken up from a weird dream about her being a fictional character in a video game. _Rubbish._ She gazed around her, her fellow brawlers were all spread eagled, faced down on the floor she counted them, and the only three missing were Mario, Lucas and Ness, "Oh well," she thought, then started to, repeatedly, bash her signature pans together, "SLEEEEEEEPY HEAAADS! TIME TO AWAKEN! HURRY UP!"

There were a few groans. Some covering their ears from Peach's banging, some rubbing their foreheads because it hurt when they went down to Jigglypuff's song.

"Well done, Jigglypuff! You sang us lullabies just perfectly!" Peach exclaimed, kissing the tips of her fingers like a chef type person, "But, wait for me to say sing us a lullaby, okay?"

Jigglypuff sighed.

"Come on then fogies! Let's march! March! March march march!" Peach said, saluting and taking lead of the 'patrol'. However, she thought everybody was doing the same behind her. But they weren't, they were just slouching, and bitching about how fat Peach's butt looked in that dress, Olimar was the one to it most, and he dared one of his Pikmin to squeeze Peach's butt. But they didn't.

"Hup, two! Hup, two! Away we march to Green Greens!" Peach sang, loudly.

"That doesn't rhyme. That's lame." Samus sighed, ignorantly, folding her arms.

"Well, here's a rhyme for _you_ missy," Peach sang, jollily but angrily,

_There once was a girl named Samus,  
Her father made chicken with humus,  
Until one day,  
He revealed he was _gay_,  
And now Samus only eat lamb-us._

"Was that better, darling?" Peach soothed, sarcastically, stamping her feet twice as hard.

At this, Samus backed away and started to bitch some more about Peach to Link, "She has split ends," she would say, "And her boobs are fake."

"Really?" Link said, rather shocked, but managing to let out a silent giggle, "They look too big for her chest, now you mention it."

_Five hours later._

Peach was still energetically march towards Green Greens, but the rest of the brawlers were exhausted, even Pit, who had flew all the way anyway.

"Peach! We. Need. Rest. Now!" Fox growled, angrily.

"Come on, people? Have you never exercised in your life, before?" Peach asked, turning to face them and raising an eyebrow, "It isn't long until we get to Green Greens! Let's keep going! I have a feeling that it's right around the corner!" And when she said this, she poetically turned around the corner. But that brawlers watched, and then she suddenly fainted around the corner. The brawler scurried around, to see that she has walked straight into a metal pole.

"Hurray! Hurray!" the brawlers shouted in unison, "Peach down! Peach down!"

"Come on guys! No time to waste!" Pokemon Trainer dude exclaimed, "Let's go to the Pokemon Stadium! It's right over there!"

"Err, no, you freak." Zelda picked up, "What would _we_ do at Pokemon Stadi..."

"OHHHHHHH MYYYYYY GAAAAAAWSH!" Falco Kirby shouted, "I has an idea! Green Greens is a mile away! So, when we get to Green Greens, let's eat Peach instead!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAH!" Samus screeched, girlishly, as Peach had annoyed her for the whole journey, "But the plastic might taste funny."

"Harr haar, it is me! Back into conciousness! Huzaar!" Peach exclaimed, wildly, flailing her arms about, "And put me down, creatons! Get off my majestic dress!"

"Sure," Link sniggered, "One, two, three!" And on the count of three, Peach was landed on her big bottom. She bounced slightly, and got up, wiping the dirt off her 'majestic' dress.

"How _very_ dare you people do this to me! This is an outrage!" Peach screamed, like a baby, "I've done nothing but help you lot! So FOLLOW MY ORDERS thank you!" She blew each an individual kiss. Marth pretended to cut hers away with Ike's sword, and Samus gave her's to Luigi.

"Let's carry on the march! La la la la la!" Peach sang, badly mind you.

After about ten minutes of marching, Peach stopped.

"I see Green Greens! It's right over there! Huzaar!" Peach squealed, excitedly.

"Erm, why do you keep saying huzaar?" Link asked, "This isn't medieval England."

"SHUT UP! Let's get to Green Greens!" Peach said, running towards the very green field.

When they got there, they gazed at the beauty of the fields. So majestic, so wonderful, so peaceful. The tree was asleep, so nobody got blown! Their eyes widened at the amount of space there was.

"What's that over there?!?!" Falco Kirby asked, scaredily.

All the brawlers looked, and gasped, and three dark figures came running towards them.

**Who were the three figures? Were the brawlers done for? What happens?  
Find out next chapter! REVIEW!**


End file.
